


Pit-a-Pat

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Just a short insight of TJ spending Thanksgiving at Cyrus's house.





	Pit-a-Pat

Cyrus pulled the heavy turkey out of the oven and tried setting it on the counter. He got off balanced and almost dropped it because of how heavy it is. He somehow got it on the counter without anything happening to mess it up. He placed the foil cover around it and went to finish the side dishes for the dinner. He made sure he was in charge of preparing Thanksgiving dinner this year because he wanted everything to be perfect. This is the first Thanksgiving with TJ as his boyfriend and he invited him over since his family didn’t really do anything for the holidays. Cyrus had sent his own parents, both biological and step, to the store to pick up extra decorations. The entire evening had to be perfection, all the way from the food to the décor, as he only wanted it to be as perfect as TJ is.

Just as Cyrus was finishing up the mashed potatoes, he heard sounds of loud banging on the front door. The sudden sound nearly made Cyrus drop the bowl. He glanced at the clock on the wall and got even more worries than what he already is. TJ wasn’t supposed to arrive for another hour. Cyrus walked over to the door and opened it to see the sight of his parents. He noticed that all four of them were holding bags and were unable to open the door themselves.

“Cyrus, why again do you need all these decorations?” Leslie asked as she stepped into the dining room and started taking them out of the bags. “We never use decorations for anything except Hanukkah.” 

“I told you time and time again that it’s for that boy. What’s his name again? JT?” Norman chimed in.

“It’s TJ.” Cyrus corrected. “I want our house to scream Thanksgiving. He doesn’t have the opportunity at his place to celebrate any sort of holidays. His original plan was just heating up frozen dinners and watching infomercials.”

“Why didn’t you invite his whole family?” Frank asked as he hung up a strand of leaves.

“I did, but only TJ accepted the offer. And since this would be his first real Thanksgiving dinner, I want everything to be perfect.”

Cyrus finished the last bit of the food preparations and went into the living room to help finish the decoration process. He and his father and step-father hung pieces on the walls and strung up hanging pieces. All the while, his mom and step-mom worked on the little details like organization and neatness.   
Time flied by quickly and the family soon heard the doorbell. Cyrus eagerly ran up to the door and opened it without ever stopping. He smiled harder than he ever had before once he saw TJ. His smile grew bigger when he noticed what TJ was wearing. TJ was wearing a full suit.

“Sorry if I’m overdressed.” TJ said apologetically as he scratched his head. “I figured a hoodie and gym shorts weren’t up to the dress code and I panicked and probably overdressed.”

“Don’t worry, you look perfect.”

Cyrus’s heart had never beat as fast like this before. He was staring at the most popular boy in school, and he was wearing a suit, and he showed up to his house to have dinner with him. Sure it was Thanksgiving with the rest of his family, but in Cyrus’s mind he only imagined it was just the two of them. He was spending more time with his best friend.

The rest of the evening was spent in regular dinner chatter among the members. They adults would often ask TJ about his home life and how well he got along with Cyrus. Cyrus was surprised to hear TJ practically praise him and even called him the best thing that has ever happened. Periodically the two teens would share smiles at one another and their hands would sometimes accidentally brush up and touch for a split second. The two didn’t know what to make of the situation, but both hoped that it would happen more often. 

When the night ended, Cyrus walked TJ out to the front porch. He had his hands in his pockets and his head held down. “So, this is the part where you have to leave.”

TJ, for the first time that night, lost his smile. “Yeah, I guess so. I was kind of hoping tonight would last longer, but all good things must come to an end.”  
The two hugged, lasting longer than what they expected. TJ pulled away and started the walk back to his house. He wished he had said something else, but his gut wouldn’t let him. Cyrus turned to enter his own home but stopped when he touched the door handle. He looked backed at TJ. Cyrus entered his house and shut the door, he had missed TJ looking back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Leave prompts in the comments


End file.
